First consider the expression for: The sum of $2$ and the product of $4$ and $x$. Now select the answer that matches the following: $-4$ plus the quantity of $3$ times that expression
Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $4$ and $x$ $4 \times x = \color{orange}{4x}$ What is the sum of $2$ and $4x$ $4x$ $ + 2$ What is the quantity of $3$ times that expression $3 \times (4x + 2) = \color{orange}{3(4x+2)}$ What is $-4$ plus $\color{orange}{3(4x+2)}$ $3(4x+2)$ $ - 4$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $3(4x+2)-4$.